


The ghosts mock me

by CrypticDelta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dream is an asshole in this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Glatt has his memories, Hurt/Comfort, I make the Racoon suffer just because I can, I wrote this before i knew Schlatt had a canon life left, Suicidal Thoughts, glatt, he’s trying to be a better person, i guess, please don’t read this if you get triggered by things like vomit or blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticDelta/pseuds/CrypticDelta
Summary: Tommy should have known, he should have known that Techno would leave him. He should have known that he was only using him to get what he wanted. And yet he still hoped that maybe one person in his life would actually like him, actually want to keep him around. But as he fell from the cliff into the deep waters below he realised, he would never be anything over than a toy.Or: Techno throws Tommy off the cliff like in the Theseus story. Tommy survives however and meets up with a familiar face, a little paler than before but familiar all the same.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	1. Far away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! Don’t expect to much from this fic, I’m doing it for fun, and I really wanted to play with this concept. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing!

Tommy sat at the river bank, staring at the water that was running beneath him. He hated his own reflection, it was hard to believe you were strong when you looked so beaten down by everything. He refused to look into the mirrors back when he had first moved in with Techno, refusing to see what was actually there, refusing to actually except what had happened before with that _dumb green bastard_.

He just wanted everything to go back to how it was before, before the wars. Back when it was just him and Tubbo listening to his disks in front of the setting sun, laughing about something he had said. He smiled to himself at the fond memory, he hated how he did so. He hated how he knew that he would never be able to remake those moments again yet he still hoped for it, longed for the simpler times. 

Tommy rose to his feet and looked around him, not having a clue of where he was. The river had taken him far away from Lmanburg, far away from anyone really. _good_ he thought to himself, _nobody actually cared about me anyway_. 

He carried on walking down the river bank, following the flow of the water. He didn’t know where he was going or looking for, he just wanted _something_ That could tell him that there was still hope for him, that he still had something worth living for. 

But the more he walked, the more he realised that there would be nothing. Nothing to give him hope. He just wanted to go home. _He just wanted to go home_.

He fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands, sobs escaping from his body that slowly got louder as time progressed. He wanted to go home, see his friends, see _Tubbo_. It had been so long since he saw Tubbo. He missed him. _It was a shame that Tubbo didn’t miss him, he didn’t deserve to be missed. This was his fault._

He didn’t know what to do. What was the point in doing anything now anyway? He should have just jumped off the tower back in Logstedshire. It would have saved him from believing that for once in his life maybe things would be okay, that his life wasn’t just a train that had no rails or breaks to stop it from heading straight into a wall. 

“Oh! Hello Tommy! Long time no see, huh? You’re not looking to good.” 

Tommy whipped his head up in horror at the voice that had just spoken to him, it was a voice he never wanted to hear again. He locked eyes with the ghost that was now floating right in front of him.

“Schlatt?”


	2. Who are you really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glatt trying to comfort Tommy pog???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished crying over the bit where Tommy is “Alone on the bench” in the new stream. Also, pretend you didn’t see that stream while reading this story! Hahahahahaahahahahha

“Schlatt?” 

The ghostly figure looked down at him, eyes filled with.. pity? No that wasn’t right. Those eyes were not supposed to look like that.

“N-no you can’t be here, I’m imagining you. I-I this is just my mind paying tricks on me again because I- I-“ Tommys voice shook as he tried to get the words out.

“Hey, hey. Relax. I’m real alright.” The ghost tried to reach down to touch the blond boys matted hair but the hand was squatted away.

“No- no get away from me!” The young boy tried to shuffle away from him as his breathing began to speed up. “I can’t- please!” 

Glatt considered his options for a moment before deciding to float over to the river Tommy had been following. He knew that he had caused Tommy quite a lot of trouble when he was alive, it was normal for him to act like this, yet he still thought that maybe Tommy would be okay with him now he was a ghost. He was fine with Wilbur and Wilbur blew up the country, then again “ghostbur” only remembered the good things.

Glatt knew that was a lie. That wasn’t how dying worked at all, but he decided to not interfere. He’d let the boy have his fun and then he would probably tell them. 

“S-so your dead then?” He turned back around so he was facing the shivering boy. “I- your not gonna hurt me, are you?” 

He shook his head and floated back over and sat down on the grass, next to Tommy. 

“Listen, for one I’m a ghost, and two, that was alive Schlatt who did that” he decided to mock Wilbur “I’m dead Schlatt, I’m Glatt!” 

Tommy laughed at the ghosts attempt at comedy. He would have never even considered that he would ever laugh at Schlatts jokes, but... it had been so long since he had been able to laugh. It felt good.

He had laughed with Techno, and he hated it. He hated how all of that time, it had just been _fake_. He used Tommy as his scapegoat, as a way to get dream to use his favour. He buried his head back into his hands.

“Hey now, your alright” The ghost beside him said in a soft tone that did not suit his voice “I don’t know why you’re here but hey! You’ll be fine, you’re TommyInnit, aren’t you?” He knew that the dead man was trying to make him feel better, but the use of the nickname just brought new tears to his eyes. It reminded him of Tubbo. _everything reminded him of Tubbo-_.

Two arms wrapped around Tommys body and suddenly he was warm. Wilbur was always cold, but Shlatt was warm. He didn’t know how that worked but he subconsciously decided that he would ask later and instead buried his head into the ghosts chest, sobbing loudly.

“Oh uh-“ Glatt wasn’t good with emotional children, he was already regretting this decision. But... maybe he’d stick around for a bit. The kid needed him, and being alone had started to get as boring as being alone when he was alive had. “You’re okay Tommy.”


	3. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glatt takes a sleeping Tommy to a village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ignoring canon. I might add in the festival later though because I need to add more angst fuel ;) also Dream is physically abusive and mentally abusive. Sorry, I enjoy making Tommy suffer in things I write, you’re lucky he hasn’t had any near death experiences in this yet.

The pair stayed in that position for a while. Soon, Tommy had fallen asleep in the ghosts warm embrace after tiring himself out from crying. Glatt looked down at the boy and noticed how much Tommy had changed since the last time they had seen each other, he always looked ready to take on anything. Now though, he could visibly see the dark eye bags that signalled just how exhausted the kid was.

As the wind started to pick up, Glatt realised that it was way to cold out here. Sure, it wasn’t snow biome cold but sleeping out here would definitely not be the best idea considering how Tommy already looked _sick_. 

He floated back to his feet and propped up the kid so he could get him onto his back. At the sudden movement, Tommys eyes shot open, looking frantically around the area and then locking back onto the ghost who had crouched down to his position on the floor so he could calm down the boy. 

“Woah woah, Tommy. It’s just me.” 

The fear drained from the teens expression at the realisation of who had awoken him.

“Tommy, I’m gonna lift you up and take you to a village, alright? It’s too cold out here.” Tommy nodded his head before raising his arms up to the back of the ghosts neck and latching on to his shoulders. 

Glatt stood back up with the kid now on his back. He knew where he was going, it was where he had been staying all this time. The villagers had freaked out when he had first got there, he was dead after all. But over time, they adjusted to the translucent man being a part of the village and helping out. They’d accepted him into their little community.

It was about a ten minute walk from where he was if he remembered correctly, but he took out his map just in case. Currently he was next to a swamp biome, and the village was in the jungle to his left.

He followed the map back to his home and after a bit of walking (technically he was floating), smoke and lights came into view along with the voices of the village folk getting ready for the night. As he came closer, he could make out the shapes of a girl tending to his animals. 

He knew who this was, there was only ever one person who was out this late, her name was Fern. She enjoyed watching the stars so she came out late and pretended to do farm work.

Because of this, the ghost and her had became friends in a way you’d say hello and then leave without having a conversation. He preferred it that way, Fern was a little... odd. She confused him to put it lightly. She was a a nice girl and liked to occasionally mess around with people. Never grew out of her rebellious teenage stage he had guessed. But what concerned him was how she would go on about places or things that she didn’t even witness or experience like she had. Nobody chose to bring it up though, just let her do her thing. That’s how things worked around here.

“Hello Glatt!” Said Fern as he came into the clearing “What are you doing out...” her voice trailed off as she noticed the sleeping boy on the mans back. 

“Who’s that?” Her voice had lowered into a whisper in an attempt to not wake up Tommy. “Is he like your son or something?”

“No, Fern, This boy is not my son. I swear I told you that I didn’t have children a few days ago.” He couldn’t help the slight annoyance that could be heard in his words at the end, he was trying to be nicer now that he was dead but things like that still seemed to annoy him. 

“Can’t blame me for trying sir, you keep your life a secret from almost everyone. And anyway, if that boy isn’t your son, then why have you brought him here? Don’t tell me you actually just wanted to help a random stranger, because we all know you wouldn’t do that.” She shot him a look that read as _I will know if you lie to me about this so don’t even try_. 

“He was someone I knew when I was alive that I decided to bring back here to help him. There. That a good enough explanation for you?” He told her, “And it’s around 3am, I’d recommend you going to sleep instead of waking up everyone else.” 

“You aren’t asleep.” 

“I’m trying to get to my house so I _can_ sleep. Now I’m sorry to cut this conversation short but I need to get back to my home now, goodnight.” 

He went to follow along the path that lead back to his house before Fern started to talk again.

“Oh my, is he okay?”

“Yes Fern, Tommy’s fine.”

He floated past the girl and towards his little cottage. It was small but it was always enough for him, Him and Tommy now though he wasn’t so sure, he had an extra bed but everything would become a lot more cramped in here. 

He would just have to sleep on the floor for tonight. It wasn’t like he actually needed a bed anyway as he could just float above the ground while he slept, one of the perks about being a ghost he guessed. 

He turned around and let go of Tommy, letting the boy flop back onto the mattress. Luckily he didn’t wake up that time and continued to snore peacefully as Glatt moved him onto his side so he could lay comfortably. 

While doing this the ghost noticed that the back of the boys shirt was stained a dark red. 

“What the hell?” The blood was very obviously dry which was good he guessed, but it was still concerning. That’s why Fern had asked him if Tommy was okay, she had noticed the back of his shirt.

He decided he would just ask him about it in the morning. He would let Tommy sleep for now as the boy seemed to be in no pain when Glatt first came across and He was honestly to tired right now. Contrary to popular belief, ghosts do actually need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fern is not going to become a love interest or anything, they will become friends. Just before anyone gets any ideas :).


	4. You’re safe now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a nightmare and Glatt tries to help but has absolutely no idea what he’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay trigger warning here, there is a lot of abuse in this. Specifically this chapter. so the things in this are:  
> Blood  
> Knives  
> Scars  
> Panic attacks (I have never had one myself so if it’s not accurate, tell me!)  
> THIS IS ALL A ROLEPLAY AND IS NO WAY ABOUT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE!!!!

**Tommy looked around at the scene around him, there was blood on the floor where he had been tied up by both of his wrists.**

**_that was his blood how did it get there that was his blood where is it coming from this isn’t right he wasn’t supposed to be here anymore-_ **

**He brought his eyes up from the floor to the man standing in front of him and looked into the smiley face mask, he could never tell what the mans expression truly was. It was one of the things he was scared of, he never knew when he was going to snap at him for something he said or had done and he hated it. Dream was just so unpredictable unlike everyone else he had met on the smp so far, then again dream owned the smp. He was the admin.**

**“Oh Tommy, how many times have we done this... 11? 12? You should really learn to listen to me better.”**

**  
“What do you want, dream?” Tommy tried to pull his arm out of the chains they had been tied up with but they just wouldn’t come undone.**

**“Oh don’t even try that, both you and I know that you can’t go anywhere. Now,” Dream pulled out the knife that was in his pocket and played with the sharp edge using his finger, not caring when blood had started dripping from the tip. “I think you know what happens next.”**

**He walked around so he was facing Tommys back and lifted up his shirt to look at the red scars that were positioned to look like a tally chart and poked at them.**

**In a normal situation, Tommy would have screamed or kicked or at least done _something_ , but with dream it was different. He knew if he made noise, he would just hurt him more so instead silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He was so done with hurting. **

**“Hmmm, 12. 12 times you’ve disobeyed me. Maybe if you had been more obedient this would have never happened.” He pressed his finger nail into one of the older cuts and reopened it.**

**“Please... please stop. Y-you’re a monster.” Tommy choked out.**

**“You just can’t see how all your pain and sorrow is self inflicted, can you? You could have just listened, been better. This is all your fault, and now you tell me, I’m the monster? Oh no no no. _you are_ .And this is to make sure you know it.” **

**The knife dug into his back and-**

**Everything went dark**

—————————————————————————————

When Glatt first woke up, he had no idea of why he had. It was still dark out and the sun had yet to rise above the horizon. So why...

And that when he saw the shivering boy at the edge of his bed. He was covered in sweat and had his knees up to his chest, mumbling things to himself the ghost couldn’t understand.

“Tommy?” He moved his hand to touch the boys head. “Are you.. okay?” 

Tommy flinched back at the contact and he looked up at the figure above him. But he didn’t see the goat man, all he saw was dream and he was going to hurt him more and he didn’t want him too but he couldn’t escape because he was so weak and _scared-_

“Tommy!” Glatt raised his voice hoping to bring the boy out of his panic but it didn’t work. His eyes were glossed over, he was seeing someone else.

“Please! Please stop... dream please.”

 _Dream._ Dream had done this to him. The anger that rose in him at the realisation soon faded as he remembered the situation.

“Tommy, listen to me. Dreams not here, it’s safe.” The ghost watched as the boys eyes flickered and he came back to reality, his breathing slowing down as well. “that’s better.” 

“Sch- Schlatt?” Tommy choked out. 

“That’s right kiddo. Can I... hug you?” The ghost asked, not wanting to throw the boy back into his panic.

Tommy nodded rapidly and Glatt put his arms around the boys back. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence before the ghost spoke up.

“So... you wanna tell me what that was about?” He asked.

“It was uh... nothing. Just a memory about stuff don’t worry about it.” 

“Must have been a pretty bad memory if it had shaken you up that much. You sure you’re alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m just... tired.” Tommy let out a yawn to exaggerate his point.

“Well, I’ll let you go back to sleep then.” Glatt started to float back to his side of the room before a hand latched onto his, making him stop.

“Wait! Please don’t leave me...” The ghost turned around to see the boys face. He looked embarrassed by what he had done but there was still fear in his eyes.

“Tommy, I’m only going over there. I’m not leaving you, kiddo.” He ruffled the boys blonde hair with his hand. “If you need something, I’ll still be here.”

“O-oh, I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for kid, now go to sleep. You look as if you need it.” 

When Tommy flopped back onto the mattress, Glatt floated back over to where he was before. Looking out the window, he guessed it was around 5am. The sun would rise soon and the villagers would start their daily routines. He would have to introduce Tommy to everyone, he realised.

He probably wasn’t going to go back to sleep tonight, was he?

He waited until he heard soft snoring from the other side of the room to leave the house to get carrots, not wanting Tommy to feel as if he left him. He needed something for them to eat in the morning and there was a farm next door. 

“Well, better get started for the day then.” He said as he headed over to his closet. He only really had two outfits, one had a light blue sweater and the other was just a black T-shirt. 

He was going to need to get some clothes for Tommy as well. Taking care of this child was going to be more difficult than he thought it would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just going to be Glatt getting stuff for Tommy and then showing him around, so a lot more chill :)


End file.
